Network media information refers to various electronic information using a digital script as a carrier and published on various display media (such as a webpage and a client interface) of an Internet system, such as a network advertisement and other display information. The network media information includes an element of the network media information, that is, an information element. The information element is an element (such as a picture, a text, a button, and a link) forming the network media information and a presentation form (a presentation form such as a position, size and color of the element) of the element in the network media information. When the network media information is displayed, element content of the information element is further required, such as an address of a picture (a display apparatus may acquire a picture according to the address and display the picture), specific content of a text, a display content on a button, and a jump address corresponding to a link, and the element content are generally input by a releaser of the network media information when releasing the network media information.
In a current network media information display system, various network media information templates may be set for being selected by the releaser. The network media information template is a model of displaying the network media information. FIG. 1 shows a schematic effect diagram of network media information displayed by three different network media information templates. The releaser may select, from various network media information templates, a network media information template with a satisfied model, and input element content corresponding to an information element in the network media information template, for example, if the information element in the network media information template includes a title text, a picture, and a picture jump link, the releaser needs to input content of the title text, an acquisition address of the picture, and a universal resource locator (URL) of the picture jump link, and a display system outputs and displays corresponding network media information according to form data of the network media information template and the element content.
However, in the prior art, each time when a developer compiles a network media information template for being selected by a releaser, the developer needs to compile creation scripts (the scripts are generally javascript scripts) of all information elements in the network media information template, and scripts for displaying the information elements according to a designated model. The script needs to be corresponding to product features of the network media information, needs to be conflict-free with other scripts, and also needs to be a cross-browser script having good compatibility. Therefore, in the prior art, the reusability of scripts is poor, the extensibility is poor, and the development efficiency is low.